


Metaphysical

by Nantai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, POV Theodore Nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantai/pseuds/Nantai
Summary: metaphysics/mɛtəˈfɪzɪks/nounMetaphysics is the branch of philosophy that examines the fundamental nature of reality, including the relationship between mind and matter, between substance and attribute, and between potentiality and actuality.metaphysical/mɛtəˈfɪzɪk(ə)l/adjectiverelating to metaphysics. "the essentially metaphysical question of the nature of mind"of or characteristic of the metaphysical poets.(For the 1k members celebration of the Fairest of the Rare group)





	Metaphysical

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is not beta read so I'd be happy if you point out any typos and grammatical errors you see. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Theo supposed questioning his grip on reality was a rather healthy thing to do considering the circumstances. Because his eyes were telling him something his mind insisted couldn’t be true. Steadying his grip on the wand in his hand Theo turned around and left. He was going crazy, there was no question about that. Or maybe reality had decided to go completely off the rails.

How does one confirm what is real? Would touching it be enough? Dreams certainly allowed no touching, but the pain in his left side and the ringing in his ears made him doubt that this was a dream. 

Could he trust someone telling him what was happening, confirming reality?

Theo stumbled and found himself in the passage that went directly from the Slytherin dorms to the foot of the Ravenclaw tower. His foot was stuck in the trick step. It felt rather real and Theo swore under his breath. Today there would be no Padma waiting on the other end to free him if needed. 

He knew she wouldn’t come. Not if what he saw outside was real. Not if Potter was really dead. Then she would be dead soon too. 

His Padma was intelligent, but she was raised as a Gryffindor by her parents. She would stay loyal to her sister and Potter and the DA.    


Theo fell against the wall and listened for the tell-tale sound of spells and curses crushing walls and lives. His hands were trembling and he flinched with every loud noise, with every crush and yelp.    


Was his father out there? He was old and barely left the manor anymore, but for this? The final battle. The Dark Lord’s final move against the Light.   


And it seemed they were succeeding. The sounds of battle had died down and Theo slumped against the wall. Curse whoever came up with a trick step which could only be disabled from the other end of the stairs! Theo had missed it more than once, too caught up in potions or charms texts he had wanted to show to and discuss with Padma.    


His Padma, who he had started to notice in Arithmancy in sixth year. As bright as Granger, but not as loud about it. They had worked together on the end of the year project and kept in touch over the summer. It hadn’t been easy. Neither of their families would approve and they weren’t even too sure whether they approved of the other’s side.   
Theo certainly had believed his father long enough to get Marked.    


Suddenly the trick step released his foot and even as Theo righted himself he heard someone running down the steps. Before he could get his wand up a warm body barreled into him and he got a noseful of rose and patchouli perfume.   


“Padma, what -?”   


“We won! You better kiss me right now!” Padma said with a laugh.

Theo stopped caring about what was real and what wasn't, only that Padma was in his arms, warm and alive.


End file.
